DESCRIPTION: The Disability, Outcome, and Cost (DOC) Unit seeks to advance research into schizophrenia-related disability through service functions to other Units of the IRC and associated R01s, as well as through pursuit of scientific aims. Investigators working with the DOC Unit will develop, disseminate and apply new methods for measuring disability and its neuropsychological/biological determinants, and perform economic evaluations of disability and the cost of treatment and support intervention. A key emphasis in the Unit is the longitudinal perspective on the study of disability and illness course, and the evaluation and clinical outcome in various environmental contexts. Service aims are to provide services to other IRC investigators and projects, including: (1) state-of-the-art services for intervention studies on the assessment of disability in a variety of life roles (work, independent living, socialization, parenting and other dependent care), the supports needed to maintain roles in these areas, and the costs related to disability; (2) developing infrastructure necessary to collect cost data and consultation for selecting disability, cost, and outcome measures; (3) training and supervision in functional assessment, service utilization, and cost instruments; and (4) mentoring for fellows and trainees. Scientific aims include: (1) develop new methods and procedures for assessment of disability and outcome, specifically through further testing and refinement of the Multi-dimensional Scale for Independent Functioning; (2) conduct analyses of data addressing the correlation of disability with brain structure/function, or data addressing the correlation of disability with brain structure/function, of data addressing the correlation of disability with brain structure/function, medication response, and side effects; (3) conduct studies to examine specific neuropsychological determinants of functional disabilities in various samples; (4) conduct economic evaluations within newly funded R01 grants; and (5) develop new methods for evaluating cost-utility.